When love and pain collide
by PurpleKisses
Summary: Its five years exactly since the war ended, Hermione's life changed. She's alone, lonely and desperate for any kind of connection however brief. Draco's ostracized from the English wizarding world, he's hiding from the past and trying to out running his pain. Can a chance encounter heal them both?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This world does not belong to me I just enjoy playing with it.**

 **I originally posted this as a one shot, but it's been majorly reworked into a three part story, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1 - Night.**

The world changed after the war, didn't it? Maybe it just returned to normal, either way Hermione's world couldn't be anymore different from how it used to be. Five years ago to the day she was fighting for her life at Hogwarts, for her family, for her friends. Where are they now? How the hell would she know? It'd been years since she'd last seen them, breaking up with Ron turned her world upside down, it caused people to choose sides and no one had taken hers. Why would they? She'd only being willing to die for them, it's not like that meant anything. Tonight though she could take a well-aimed stab in the dark and guess where they'd be, the same place she'd been invited to, but couldn't face, Hogwarts. The home of future witches and wizards and one time battle ground was playing host to a grand fifth anniversary dinner, to celebrate and remember those who died for the greater good. Ever since press caught wind of it, mainly the daily prophet and low market gossip rags, they'd hounded her. Speculation running high, were the golden trio finally going to reunite to mark their historic victory? Fuck no, not if she'd any say in the matter.

Drinks in the leaky cauldron were her alternative, a change of scene that beat drinking alone in her pokey flat like most other nights of the week. Company was all she wanted, but for once the dingy pub stood empty except for her and Tom, but he'd fallen asleep at the other end of the bar hours ago. Leaving her to wallow over her drink, praying another soul without anywhere better to be would join her. A cold draft swam around her ankles, sinking into her bones, making a home there. Someone entered the dimly lit pub and he'd brought the nights bitterness with him, it was a man, judging by his height and broad shoulders. That's all Hermione could make out, his face remained hidden beneath a heavily hooded cloak that hid him from the world. The stranger took a seat next to her, with obvious caution pale fingers peeled back the jet black velvet cloak to reveal someone who wasn't a stranger at all.'' Malfoy!''

'' Nice to see you too Granger.'' Smirking he helped himself to a glass of fire whiskey, desperately wanting to keep his hands busy to hide their nervous shake. ''What are you doing here?'' Not that she cared, but since when did Draco Malfoy start drinking in grotty pubs, he'd always come across as the private wine cellar kind. ''Avoiding ghosts from my past, what about you?'' There was no arrogance or pretence, he was serious. Draco hadn't meant to answer the question so truthfully yet couldn't stop the words from been spoken, he'd no time for untruth's anymore. The date wasn't lost on him, blocking out his past any other day of the week, the year, was easy however today he couldn't out run it, no matter how hard he tried. Relentlessly it plagued him, punishing him with faces he knew no longer existed in the world, whispering his blame.

'' I don't want to be alone tonight, but I can't face going back there either.'' She saw no reason to lie, he'd been truthful with her. For once they were having an honest conversation with all the walls taken down, no one around to force them into childhood roles of hating each other. Gazing into each other's eyes they saw a stripped back version of the person they'd once known, they found a pain only loneliness can cause in each other. Two people searching, begging for a basic connection to another human being before they disappeared completely, forgotten by everyone and missed by no one. Time changes people, but at that very second they were simply a man and a woman who couldn't bare being alone any longer.

'' Why would you ever be alone? Aren't you and Potter fully fledged members of the Weasley clan by now?'' There was a time when that comment would've sounded snide however it was a genuine question, no malice behind it. Hermione's hearty laugh filled the small pub, it roared from the pit of her stomach, nothing or no one had made her laugh so much in years. '' Didn't you hear? You must've seen the gossip all over the papers a few years ago? They really made a meal of it. Me and the other two-thirds of the golden trio have nothing to do with each other.''

That scrap of information shocked Draco, weren't they once an unbreakable force, curiously he wondered what caused their rift? '' I've been in Italy since the war ended, I haven't kept up with the news, I didn't want to read what our world thought of me. What happened to break you up?'' An intrigued hitch in his voice gave away his yearning to know what happened, they were having a real conversation, when was the last time he'd had one of those? '' I'll tell you if you return the favour, tit for tat and tell me why you left England, better yet why you returned. Deal?'' Hermione held out her hand to him, letting him see the scars that remained on her wrist even after all these years, the word mudblood looked as if carved yesterday. Partly wanting to see if he'd dare touch her, interested to see if his pure-blood instincts were still intact. ''Deal'' He grabbed her hand firmly, without hesitation. The simple minded beliefs passed down to him by his father faded long before the war ended, before it really started. He wondered he couldn't help himself, did she draw comfort as well from the mere touch of a hand?

Inhaling Hermione prepared herself to rake up the past, she'd never got chance to give her side of the story before, no one gave her the time of day once Ron got through with her.'' For a brief and I mean brief period after the war I was involved with Ron, we started a relationship if you can call it that. It was more like two best friends who'd drank too much one night, had a fumble that made everything weird and tried to force the awkwardness into something more. During the war though I'd hidden my parents in Australia with altered memories in the hope of them escaping death because of me and after I wanted to find them, but he refused to come. At the time the three of us lived together in Grimauld place, Harry wouldn't have it any other way so after a month of searching with no luck I returned home. Only to find Ron fucking some whore on the kitchen table, you should've seen his face when he saw me standing there. He tried to tell me she meant nothing to him while his dick was still inside her, turns out she was one of many. Stupidly I disappeared, needing time alone, when I went to see Harry a few days later Ron had already spun a glorious tale about me confessing to cheating on him out in Australia. Of course, everyone believed him so I lost my friends, people I considered family, my only family seeing as I didn't find my parents. In a fit of rage Ginny took it to the press hoping to sabotage my good reputation as well. So, there you go. Now why are you back?'' Hermione shot her glass of whiskey in one, craving its burn to wash away the vile memories of Ron's betrayal. The loss of him she got overly quickly, but he'd taken everything with him and made a fresh start in the wizarding world nearly impossible, that's what hurt.

'' What a fucking dick, I knew all that good guy loving family crap was bullshit.'' Something made him reach out and gently squeeze her hand, he'd no explanation for it other than wanting her to know someone took her side. Moments past that felt like hours while holding her hand, whipping it away he found his voice again. ''My mother died a few days ago and I only found out this morning, father died the year after the war so I'd no choice in coming back or not. Someone has to arrange the funeral and pack up the house, lucky for me I'm the heir so the joyous task falls to me. I really don't want to go back to the manor, haven't been there since the war ended, promised myself I'd never return. Guess I'll be breaking that. It's a disgusting reminder of all the monstrous things my family were involved in, burning it down would be the kindest thing to do.'' Following suit Draco shot his own drink, choosing to blur his past with alcohol rather than face it sober.

'' I'd say I'm sorry for your loss but I can't.'' Instead, she offered him a half-hearted smile.

'' Wouldn't expect you to, they weren't good people they weren't even bad they were terrible. My dad being the worst, mum got sucked into his world via marriage, but she never walked away either, she could've and didn't. Maybe now their dead some of my ghosts will disappear, maybe I'll even be able to walk the streets here during the day.'' He couldn't return her smile, not because he didn't want to but because there was nothing to smile about. '' Why don't you hate me Granger?'' He had to ask to know, most people hated him with fewer reasons to do so than she had, yet she smiled at him instead and that confused the hell out of him.

'' Why should I hate you Malfoy? You never did anything to me other than childish name calling at school, we were children. That night when I was tortured by your aunt I saw the look on your face, it was a mixture of fear and repulsion, I stopped my childish hate of you in that very moment.''

'' I didn't have much choice you know? I didn't want to die, that's all I remember thinking, but I that doesn't mean I wanted to hurt people either.'' He'd seen death it'd been violent and brutal, who wouldn't want to not die like that.

For a short while no one spoke, they quietly enjoyed the human interaction and company they'd both been missing, craving. Accidentally her leg brushed up against his and she couldn't pull away, the heat of his body called to her. Hermione's golden brown eyes met his steel grey, a spark danced between them, igniting a hunger. Closing the distance between them Draco softly yanked her to him, encasing her petite body between his hard thigh muscles. His moist, firm mouth demanded a response, parting her lips Hermione returned the kiss with fiery urgency. Reaching over the bar they stole a key to a vacant room, grasping her in his arms Draco disapparated there. Managing to make it to the bedroom in passionate chaos without lips needing to separate. '' Undress for me Hermione.'' The words were raw, her named rolled of his tongue as a growl, a primal order.

'' Only if you do the same.'' It was a lust filled request, her eyes glazed over at the thought of his pale skin between her thighs.

Flicking his wand the room awoke in candle light, highlighting the bed and chasing away shadows, they both had too many of them already. Something intense flared between them, neither made a move for a few seconds until heat took control. Clothes torn off in a frenzy, their little strip show idea long gone, they'd no time for slow. Draco quickly navigated himself into nothing except his boxers, giving him plenty time to watch Hermione. Bending over she unzipped her boots giving him an ample view of her breasts, soon after the material of her jeans skipped down her skin, tossed to one side. '' You're still in underwear Hermione, you're supposed to undress for me, I want you naked witch.''

'' I'm not the only one still in my underwear, if you want me out of it then come take it off me Draco.'' A gauntlet thrown, a daring challenge to see if he'd take what he wanted.

Draco's eyes racked over her body, a ripple of excitement spread over her. With a push of his finger the bra unhooked, fingers slid the straps away, letting it fall to the floor. Gently his hand outlined the circle of her breast, teasing her swollen nipple between icy finger tips. Lowering his head he tantalized the sensitive buds with his tongue before licking a path down her ribs, over her stomach. One hand slid down her taut stomach to settle on the swell of her hips, inching fingers under the only scrap of material she still wore. Unaware of her own voice a moan left her lips. Hermione stood naked, completely vulnerable in front of him, never had she felt sexier, sparks pricked between them. Delicate hands cupped his face, bringing him up to look at her, lips covered his as she began to explore him. His tormented groan a heady invitation, tracing a trail of delicate touches down his bare chest, gliding over his muscles. Hermione grazed a butterfly's touch over the hard length of him, uncontrollably his pelvis thrust it fully into her grasp, causing her own breathless moan. Suddenly his underwear became a disgusting item that needed disposing of, they got thrown away with everything else. Hermione felt her breasts crush against the wall of his chest, gracefully Draco eased her to the bed, moving to partially cover her. His elbows propping him up over her hips, fingers danced over her stomach, wanton kisses spread up her thighs. Draco parted them slightly, needing to feel her arousal, a finger dipped into her with a delighted sigh, her wetness surrounded him. Spurred on by her reactions to him, Draco pushed a second finger inside her, writhing beneath him Hermione begged for more, which he happily gave. Replacing fingers with his mouth, his tongue lashing at her clit, she lay panting, her chest heaving as he licked her into a frenzy. The moment his hand intimately roamed over her exposed breasts she fell eagerly over the edge. Wave after wave of pleasure hit her, each stronger than the last, Hermione moaned his name loudly to the rafters.

'' Roll over Draco.'' Her voice filled with fire, a command he couldn't ignore, he'd played with fire and now it was her turn.

Hauling himself up the bed Draco laid on his back, the paleness of his skin shining in the flickering light. Hermione crouched between his legs, her breasts tingling against the sculpted muscles of his legs, with a soft touch she wrapped her fingers around his cock. Her thumb rotating in lazy circles over the head, strangled groans left his throat, his eyes never left her. Watching while her cruel tongue darted across the sensitive head, throwing his head back in sweet agony the second her hot velvet mouth wrapped around him. Without thought his crotch arched up, forcing her to take him deeper, Draco throbbed in the wet haven of her mouth. Hermione clung on his hips while his desperation for release took over, fingers wrapped in the wildness of her hair, controlling the pace. She surrendered to his ecstasy, Draco shook with pleasure, filling her mouth with the taste of him, his cum pulsing in jets. Rough outcries of her name bounced throughout the pub, Hermione made sure not a single drop escaped, licking him clean.

''Oh Merlin. Your mouth should be banned woman.'' Satisfaction poured from him, the air thick with his release.

In the dying light they lay next to each other absent-mindedly twiddling their fingers together, neither of them realising they were stoking the fire. Their bodies collided in a haze of naked flesh, his solid cock swelled against her stomach, she met his urgent kisses with her own lusty, unsated needs. The weight of his body covered hers, locking eyes, Draco needed approval, the sight of her squirming with a smile beneath him was enough. Moving slowly he inched the tip of his cock into her wet pussy, a hoarse cry ripped through him, Hermione's hips pulsed up to meet his, needing more of him. Demanding more, just a tip wasn't enough, with a single thrust Draco plunged deep inside her. Watching her throw her head back in pleasure as she welcomed him into her body, Hermione draped her legs around his waist, letting him sink into her as they found a rhythm of grinding hips. Hermione's hands were held in place above her head as Draco drove hard into her, each time a louder moan of his name sounded, hearing it became a compulsion. She kissed frantically at his neck and collar-bone, whispering mumbled words of delight. His taut chest rubbed at her nipples constantly which only helped to push her to the edge, Draco pulled himself out of her, teasingly. Rubbing her clit with his cock, watching her pant and heave was enough to make him cum there and then. Thrusting back into her sent her over the edge, involuntary tremors of lust began, violent shocks scorched through her body. Draco felt her orgasm, it gripped him, sending him into his own, shuddering ecstasy coursed through him. There mixed moans blended together. Hermione couldn't help urging her hips to meet his as she felt the hot sensation of his cum fill her. A single word barely said as streams of semen left him. '' Mine.''

Somewhere around dawn they'd drifted off to sleep, wrapped up together, a tangle of legs and cotton sheets. Around noon Hermione woke, quickly remembering she wasn't in her own bed nor alone. Reaching out her arms searched for Draco, but found the left side of the bed empty and a note on the pillow waiting for her.

 _Hermione,_

 _Yes that's right I'm using your name. Thank you for last night, I needed that more than you will ever know. Actually something tells me you do understand. Didn't fancy sticking around to watch you regret something I don't and never will. Don't worry about the room I've paid Tom for it and the whiskey we finished off._

 _P.s. Your mouth truly is sinful._

'' Oh I do not think so Draco, how dare you think you can sneak away from last without a proper goodbye.'' Untangling herself from the sheets Hermione began the scavenger hunt for her clothes, fully intending not to let Draco off the hook so easily.

 **Authors note: I just couldn't stay about from writing Dramione, it's a habit and almost as big as my love of cheese – don't ask.**

 **Really hope you guys enjoyed the first instalment, I'll post the second chapter on Friday and the last On Sunday. Please let me know what you think in reviews, I tapped personal sources to write parts of this story and not the juicy bits so it means a lot to me.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I've simply borrowed the world of Harry Potter I don't actually own any part of it.**

 **Chapter 2 – Day.**

Apparating outside the elaborate metal work gates that fenced off Malfoy manor Hermione's mind returned to the night Fenir Greyback forcefully escorted her towards the property. Walking towards the house, on a path forgotten about and covered almost entirely by weeds she reminded herself that she'd come willingly, no one waited in the shadows to harm her. She'd never been here in daylight, never seen the manor in daylight, only in darkness that mirrored the secrets of within. No matter how brightly the sun shined the house still held an air of horror, threatening to eat you alive. _No wonder Draco didn't want to return._ The mention of his name, even if only mentally steeled her purpose for being here, how dare he leave without waking her after what they'd shared. Pulsing with anger Hermione sped up her walk, marching towards the house fully intending to put him in his place and prove him wrong. They never were friends, but did he really think she was the kind of woman to regret something so honestly passionate? Didn't he know she'd never do anything if she thought there was the slightest chance she'd regret it at a later date. Did he really think if she woke up alone she'd forget? They'd share more than their bodies it wasn't just sex and she knew he felt that too, it meant something and how dare he assume he could just walk away so easily.

* * *

Standing in what once was a library Draco couldn't escape Hermione, she'd been on his mind since he'd left her. Glaring at empty shelves he knew she'd be mortified if she found out he'd personally burnt the books that called these vacant shelves home. What choice did he have though? None, the Malfoys were responsible for enough darkness in the wizarding world, he didn't plan on polluting it further with his family's library. Curses, hexes, potions and torture methods lurked within the pages he'd burnt and Merlin knows what else, no destroying them was his only option.

Looking around he couldn't believe he stood in the same opulent house he grew up in, anything of value was gone. As part of their punishment the Malfoy vaults along with others belonging to proven death eaters were seized, gold and assets shared between those worst effected, used to soften the future of orphans and innocents. Not that money would ever replace or heal the damage of losing everything. Poverty won't have suited his mother Draco knew that for sure, it explained why after his father's death she started selling to get by, unwilling to live without a few comforts in life. He knew what she'd been doing, being his father's heir meant she'd needed his permission to sell through their lawyer, after all who'd buy furniture and heirlooms if they knew where they'd come from? There was nothing he wanted from the house, even his childhood memories regimented and strict, if he had it his way he'd forget he'd ever stepped foot in Malfoy manor again.

Banging on the door startled him, no one came to his ancestral home except reporters and no one even knew he was in the country yet, the longer he puzzled over the unidentified visitor the louder the knocking became. '' Open up Malfoy I know you're in there.''

'' Hermione?'' As a whisper he questioned the voice bellowing from his doorstep, confused more by her presence than the idea of anyone turning up at all. Dusting himself off he straightened up his dishevelled appearance before opening the door, she'd seen him at his best last night he didn't want her to find him at his worst. Storming past him Hermione launched into an impassioned speech, furious that he'd let her wake up alone yet Draco didn't hear a single word. Instead, he started at the woman he'd unexpectedly made love to last night whose wild mane of curls served only to remind him of that, desperately he wanted to once again tangle his fingers in her silk swirls. '' Not to be rude, but why exactly are you here?'' A small part of him that he refused to acknowledge in the depths of his soul hoped she'd come for him, he locked it away telling himself his life didn't deserve hope.

Outraged that he'd simply ignored her Hermione counted to ten mentally to calm herself while pacing with her hands firmly on her hips. '' Seeing as you weren't listening to me I'll start again, firstly you just left me naked in bed with only a note, you had the balls to ask for a strip show but not to say goodbye? Secondly, and this is why I'm really here, how dare you think so little of me to assume I'm the kind of woman who engages in sex she think's she'll regret!''

Biting his tongue Draco couldn't believe the nerve she had, he'd done her a favour, saved the embarrassing trouble of walking up in the arms of a death eater. '' Look at me.'' Rolling up his sleeve he showed off the dark mark branded into his skin, taking it had saved him yet damned him. '' Look at me!'' Slowly he strode towards her, giving her eyes time to drink him in during the cold light of day. '' Look at who you're with, look at the mark on my arm, look at the evil place within you stand.'' Grabbing her by the waist Draco yanked her into the solid wall of his chest, his muscled frame holding her captive. '' Do you regret it now?'' He wanted her to regret it now rather than later, before he started to depend on the light she brought with her to live.

Gazing into the depths of his grey eyes Hermione saw the same pain she'd been drawn to last night except now he bared it all in its rawest form and she understood. Draco truly thought he'd done the right thing, not out of cowardice but because he thought himself a monster and wanted to save her from himself. Reaching out with a soft smile she cupped his cheek in her palm, letting her thumb stroke across his cheek bone. '' You can use the past to shield yourself with as much armour as you want because last night you were gentle and tender and I can see that man behind your mask even now, so no Draco I don't regret it.'' Urgently he claimed her mouth with his own, tugging at her plump bottom lip with his teeth he marked his territory with his tongue, which only stoked the sparks laying between them. Clinging to each other neither one of them wanted to let go after their lips parted, they'd both missed something as basic as touch. Hermione knew or at least a part of her felt she wouldn't find solace like this in anyone's arms except Draco's, was it the same for him?

'' You should leave Hermione we shouldn't be doing this, press occasionally turn up here looking for a story and my mother's death will have reached certain ears by now. If you're caught here especially like this in my arms your name will be mud, people will hate you for cavorting with the enemy.'' For once in his life he was being unselfish, couldn't she see that? She had to leave while he had the strength to let her go because the longer she stayed in his arms the less chance she had of walking away taint free.

Laughing into his chest Hermione couldn't believe he thought himself a monster, at every chance he jumped at playing her white knight. '' My names already mud, remember? I'm the whore that broke up the golden trio, I don't care what people think anymore, I don't care if I'm found with you we're doing nothing wrong. I risked my life to be able to live freely, I don't see any harm in helping a new friend pack up his estate, do you?''

''Friends? Is that what we are Hermione?'' Draco's spoke in a sinfully slow drawl, teasing her with his words, knowing whatever lay between them wasn't friendship.

* * *

By early afternoon they'd finished packing what little was left, portraits, ornaments and his parent's clothes. None of it Draco wanted, he just piled the boxes high in the hallway ready to go into storage, for his lawyer to sell what he could and instructions to destroy what he couldn't. He'd been dreading everything about this day and then Hermione showed up with her warm-hearted smile and comforting nature, somehow she'd smoothed the jagged edges of the day away. '' Come on little witch I think you've earnt yourself a cup of tea, if you're lucky I might even be able to manage a biscuit or two.''

Following him out the room Hermione made sure to keep a close eye on him, so she didn't get lost in a maze of corridors or at least that's why she told herself she couldn't take her eyes off him. '' I'm surprised you even know how to work a kettle.'' Draco heard the playful tone to her voice, if anyone else would've said it he'd assume they were having a dig, but not Hermione. He doubted whether she ever said anything intentionally to be cruel. Picking up a scatter cushion from the only remaining sofa he quickly spun on his heel, gently throwing it in her direction. '' Then prepare yourself for more surprises to come, there isn't anything domestic I can't do these days. Living on your own for five years without servants or house elf's gives you plenty time to practice though and I needed it, especially with the ironing.'' It wasn't easy for him admitting his flaws or that he struggled with the most basic of household tasks to begin with, but if the thought of him ironing made her laugh then it was worth it. He'd grown up cocky and proud, thinking he knew it all, but it wasn't until he was alone in the world that he realised he knew nothing.

A door belonging to a room Hermione was sure they hadn't entered caught her eye, she simply thought they'd missed it not that Draco deliberately avoided it. '' Think tea might have to wait, we've still got work to do.'' Without thinking she pushed open one side of the double doors before Draco could stop her. '' No Hermione don't!'' Memories, nightmares hit her at once, flooding her mind with visions of the past as she stood frozen in the doorway, as if watching as if living it again. '' Come away little witch, shut the door and leave the past where it belongs, shut away in this room where it can't reach us anymore.''

How easy he made it sound yet it wasn't, not after the months she'd spent dreaming about her night here, she'd always wondered how she'd feel if she'd the chance to return. Looking hard enough she saw the ghosts of people who'd shared in that particular night with her, she even heard the sound of Ron's voice pleading for her life. Drifting in Hermione felt the room belonged to her more than it did the house, even the ghosts watched her hover over the spot where Bellatrix spilled her blood. Spreading out on the floor Hermione smiled towards the ceiling, they hadn't won, and they hadn't beaten her, not then and not now. Defiantly she made a stand against her demons, proving to herself they no longer held power over her. From the safety of the doorway Draco watched on in a confused trance, unable to understand how comfortable she appeared in a room that brought so much pain to more than herself. She wasn't the first person he'd seen tortured nor the last, he avoided this room for his own benefit as well as hers. '' That's enough Hermione, there's no joy to be found lingering on the past, let's just lock the door and have tea instead.'' He tried to keep his voice neutral, hoping that his own desperation to walk away didn't reach her ears. What he really wanted to do was yank her away and make her swear not to step foot in there again, but he knew she wouldn't respond well to commands.

'' Just a few more minutes Draco, I need a few more minutes.'' For five years she lived with the aftermath of Bellatrix with scars that would never fade, this was her closure.

'' No! I'm sorry but no, you have to get up and get out of this room now! I mean it.'' Draco's voice betrayed him, where she found peace he found pain, a pain that deepened with each second the room stayed open, a pain that struck his soul. There'd never be peace for him not where his former life was concerned, at best he might be able to move forward, but not until she'd closed the wound she'd opened.

'' Why don't you come and make me?'' It was a test she could see, hear and smell his fear, but needed to know just how deep it ran if she was going to help him conquer it. Whereas she'd beat her demons Draco still battled them, it didn't take a genius to see he was drowning in an ocean of guilt, pain and self-loathing. He needed her, Hermione knew in that moment she couldn't walk away from him no matter how often he told her to.

'' I can't, I won't step foot in hell again, I made that promise to myself and I won't break it not even for you.'' He always knew he'd return to the manor one day, being the last of the Malfoy line he'd no choice, but to save his sanity he'd allowed himself to pretend his aunt's torture chamber didn't exist. If he ignored it, never went in, never looked at the door then for brief periods he could forget everything that happened in there.

'' Are you really that afraid of ghosts?'' His intense heightened terror made her curious, she'd seen his face the night she was captured and he wanted no part of it yet didn't have a choice. Just exactly how many prisoners had he witnessed bleeding and taking their last breathes in his family's drawing room? Had his repulsion ever earned him punishments of his own?

''Yes.'' He admitted the truth in barely a whisper before running away, he needed fresh air and light instead of darkness he felt trying to suffocate him. Opening the nearest window he gulped the clean fresh air into his lungs, letting it cleanse him internally while light chased all shadows away.

Hot on his heels Hermione ran after him, finding him huddled by a large open window, her eyes never left him as guilt racked at her for not listening to him. You can't force a person to deal with their demons she knew that better than anyone yet she still tried, watching him suffer was her punishment. He visibly relaxed as he heard the weight of the double doors shut, the tension left his body and tamed his ragged breathing. Cautiously she approached him, afraid that if she moved to fast she might startle him further. '' I'm sorry Draco I didn't think, I swear I didn't know what laid behind those doors, but I couldn't walk away without acknowledging what happened in there.''

'' What did you see Hermione, when you stood in the doorway what did you see? The full weight of his gaze found her, his eyes alive with swirling emotions that left him conflicted.

'' You already know the answer to that, I saw the night we were captured, the night your aunt sliced mudblood into my arm. I saw your family Draco and they saw me, they're not really in there and yet they are at the same time.'' She didn't need to put it into words, silence between them spoke volumes but he'd asked so she complied.

Nodding his head Draco knew what her answer would be, how could it be anything else? Holding out his hand to her he tried to bridge the gap physically that the past and their sparring opinions over that room put between them. Meeting him halfway, eager to feel the touch of skin against hers again even if only a hand, Hermione reached out her own and drifted closer. '' When I looked into that room I saw exactly what I thought I would, not my family, but the faces of all the people I'd seen die in there. Faces that've haunted me since the war ended, most of them belonging to people whose only crime was being muggle born, faces that I stood by and let die so that I lived.'' Tears swam in his eyes, he hated that she'd found him so vulnerable he wasn't about to let her see him cry as well, quickly he turned his head away.

Refusing to let him face his struggle alone Hermione turned his face to meet hers, knowing that he'd soon explode if he kept bottling things up. He needed someone to open up to, a person he could trust without worrying they'd turn away from him, she wanted to be everything he needed. '' Did you kill any of those people Draco?'' Shaking his head from side to side he answered her. '' No I didn't think you did, you can't punish yourself for murders you didn't commit.''

'' I didn't stop them either though Hermione, I didn't try to help or save a single one of them because it was them or me and trust me it came close to being me.'' Shame hit him hard, instead of fighting for a better life, fighting against evil like the brave woman in front of him he'd chosen to hide behind death. Now she stood trying to fight his demons because he didn't have the strength to.

'' You were a boy Draco, a young man, we were children fighting a war we never should've been in. I won't condemn you for choosing life over death not when you were never really given a choice, Voldemort took over your home and brought horrors I can't even begin to imagine with him. Would your death have meant more than your life?'' Why couldn't he see she made sense, why didn't the world see him the way she did, a young man scared by things out of his control.

'' Stop it Hermione, please stop it you can't do this to me.'' He was pleading for his life, once again he felt his life hang in the balance of someone else's decisions. Somehow his fate became entangled with hers, he felt as if invisible ropes tied them together, binding them.

'' I don't understand what I'm doing wrong, what do you want me to stop, what can't I do?'' Hermione tried to wrap her arms around his waist, eager to comfort him, quickly he jerked away though. He'd never denied her touch before, he'd found the tiniest excuses all day to touch her, why put a barrier between them now?

'' You can't give me a flicker of hope and half heal me then walk away I won't survive that, don't start something you can't promise you will see through. I can live as no one and be happily forgotten, but don't drag me half way between words, don't show me what I could have if there's even the smallest of chances you'll change your mind.'' Slamming his fists against the walls out of frustration Draco paced around her, overwhelmed by the craziness of their situation. ''Trust me I know I sound like a mad man putting that sort of pressure on you, but it's the truth and I refuse to lie to anyone let alone myself anymore. We barely know each other, we've only met as children and yet one way or the other I know you'll change my life Hermione.'' Roughly he pushed blonde streaks of hair away from his face, twisting his fingers in lengthy locks, fighting the urge to hold her close so she couldn't run. '' The world sees me as a monster little witch, they only see the mark on my arm, can you see the man?''

His confession broke her heart re-enforcing her decision to stay, how could she ever walk away now? He'd carved his name upon her heart, pleaded with her not to hurt him, naturally to her that left only one option. Gently Hermione pressed her lips against his for the lightest of butterfly kisses.

'' What are you doing?''

'' Kissing you.''

'' Why?''

Smiling to herself Hermione assumed it'd be obvious, if she didn't kiss him then she'd weep for him. '' I want to kiss you Draco, you just laid yourself bare in front of me and I need you to know I still want you despite how the rest of the world sees you.''

 **Authors note: Sometimes don't you wish you could take traits from characters you've written about and give them to real people? I love Draco's intensity, in my mind's eye I always see him as smouldering.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This sadly isn't my world, I own none of it I just occasionally pop by to play in it.**

 **Thanks to LadiePhoenix007, AutumnRose12452 and Dab005 for reviewing.**

 **Chapter 3 – Evening.**

Grasping her waist Draco moulded her body to his before taking command of her mouth, bringing it to life with lashings from his teasing tongue. Getting lost in the rising heat he tangled his fingers in her mass of curls, merging himself with her so neither knew where they began or ended. Clinging to him Hermione wanted more, a taste of him wasn't enough it'd never be enough, his kisses sparked a chain reaction her nerves were on fire. Pinned against the window sill Draco lifted Hermione to sit on it, wrapping her legs around his hips as she began to undone the buttons on his shirt. Her fingers dancing across his pale chest, slowly tracing a path lower to the hem of his jeans, with bated breath he watched her explore his body. Lifting up her arms Draco carefully pulled the jumper she wore over her head, the wool electrifying her curls, after throwing it to the floor he bent down to lazily kiss along her shoulder bone. A crazed banging stilled them both, neither moved from the haven they'd found in each other's bodies. '' Be quiet little witch, it's more than likely reporters and they quickly go away when you ignore them.''

'' Oi Malfoy we know you're in there, we've been sent by the auror department so we're coming in whether you like it or not.'' Brutish voices yelled from outside, they sounded aggressive and didn't hide the fact they'd come looking for a fight or an excuse to have one. The ministry didn't change, there were dying for him to mess up so they could lock him away in Azkaban and throw away the key, exactly where most people believed he belonged.

'' Fuck! I completely forgot I'd sent an owl to the ministry this morning asking for an auror to come here, I didn't think they'd come so bloody quickly.'' Picking up Hermione's jumper from the cold floor Draco pulled it over her head, letting her put her own arms in as he adjusted his pants. '' Come on Hermione we have to get you out of sight before they find you with me.'' His own life was already ruined he'd no intention of dragging her down with him, no matter how badly he craved just being near her.

'' What's going on Draco?'' Smoothing down her statically charged hair Hermione refused to budge, they'd already had this discussion and she hadn't changed her mind from this morning. So what if the entire world found out she'd been caught semi naked with him? She'd fought for the right to live her life freely, not so she could make everyone except herself happy.

'' My father collected dark objects, several of which I don't know what will happen if I tried to destroy them so I contacted the ministry, figured they'd take them off my hands. Now come on let's find you somewhere to hide until they're gone.'' Holding out his hand to her he indicated towards a servant's passageway that he knew lead to the kitchen. Time wasn't on their side. Every second she remained defiant was a second closer to her future forever altered, he wanted that to be her choice not a decision forced upon her.

'' No. I won't hide I'm not ashamed to be seen with you Draco, let them find me with you I don't care. Actually that's not true I do care, I care about you.'' From her seat on the window sill Hermione made it clear she wasn't moving, it wasn't her that needed protecting from people's cruel words. Their world vilified him without asking themselves how far they'd go to survive, they hadn't walked a mile in his shoes, what would they've done? Monsters, murders and sadists took over his home bringing only death with them, his choices weren't his own. Draco was a victim of circumstance and if their world continued to remain blind to his plight then so be it, she'd happily walk by his side sharing his burden and easing his sorrow.

'' Please Hermione, I'm trying to give you time to make your mind up about me, I want you able to walk away untainted if you decide an ex death eater isn't good enough for you. If they find you here with me then you'll be put in the report, it'll be official or worse they'll think I've got you here against your will and arrest me.'' Nervously he watched her hop down from the window as he heard the front door open, he knew she'd made her mind up, she chose him and this was her way of declaring it. He'd long since given up dreaming, but this felt like one come true, it had to be a dream because only in fantasies would he get a happy ending.

'' I'm not going anywhere Draco because I'm exactly where I want to be, with you.'' Reaching on tip toe Hermione placed a kiss against Draco's forehead while wearing a satisfied grin, her silken butterfly touch woke him. Neither of them realised they had company watching their embrace, they were too distracted by each other, both still reeling from each other's touch. Their new-found commitment to each other fresh in their hearts.

'' Well, well, well, looks like Malfoy found himself a girlfriend, tell me does she know who you are, what you really are? Or for a price doesn't she care?'' Smug taunts came from a voice Hermione knew all too well, a voice she'd hoped to never hear again let alone see the person it belonged to. There was a slim chance of course her assumption was wrong, but she knew judging by Draco's concerned face that as per usual she was right.

'' Thanks for the fake concern Ronald, but it's not necessary, I know exactly who he is.'' Wearing a polite smile Hermione twisted to greet the man who'd ruined her life, the cause of her retreat from the wizarding world, the reason she sat alone night after night. '' You know you shouldn't just barge into people's homes, its plain rude, but then you were never big on manners. Are you not going to say hello Harry? After all these years can you not manage to force a tiny five letter word out of your mouth or are you just gonna stand there gawking instead.'' Unlike Ron he hadn't relished the idea of returning to the manor, he'd no desire to poke sleeping dogs he wanted to let them lie, but Hermione's presence changed things. He still cared whether she believed it or not, if she was in trouble now and needed him then he'd help, no matter the state of their broke friendship that'd never change.

'' Hello Mione, long time no see, how are you?'' Each word felt wrong, he'd had thousands of conversations with her since they were children, but now he felt like a fraud talking to her. The last time he'd seen her she was packing her belongs, leaving the house he'd thrown her out of, his house and her home. Hindsight crippled him, if he'd the chance to change the night he'd cast her away from the only home and people she had left he would, in a heartbeat. '' You are alright here aren't you?''

'' Perfectly, why wouldn't I be?'' Hermione knew exactly what he was getting at, the same thing Draco suggested they'd think, that she was here against her will. Straight away they'd assumed her captive without bothering to ask for an explanation, they'd made their minds up about Draco and it made her sick. Clenching her fists she tried to bottle anger she felt towards them, no matter their history they were auror's now and could easily find the smallest excuse to arrest her as they could Draco.

'' Shut up Harry with the small talk bullshit and let's cut the crap. What the fuck are you doing here with Malfoy?'' His voice snapped harsher than he meant it to, seeing Hermione with Malfoy unnerved him it wasn't natural, the way he'd touched her created more questions that it answered.

'' That's really none of your business is it Ronald, you're not here to get an update on who I'm dating so let's skip the personal questions.'' Sliding an arm around Draco's waist Hermione linked them physically as well as verbally, leaving no doubt over where her allegiance lied. They weren't going to get away with pinning trumped-up charges on him not while she's around.

'' You're dating Malfoy? An ex death eater really? The guy who stood there watching while his aunt carved you up, even you're not that desperate, I don't believe you Mione.'' He didn't want to believe it, how dare she be happy after leaving him, they'd have been married by now if she hadn't of over reacted. So what he fucked a few girls, they didn't mean anything to him not like she did, they were supposed to be together that's what everyone always said.

Staring down wide-eyed at the witch tucked under his arm Draco asked her the same question without speaking the words, he didn't need to not when she read him like one of her books. Her lit up face was his only answer, he'd tried to give her choices and time, but she refused them both, this was her choice, he was her choice. Soon they'd be in a ministry report, Weasley would spread the gossip throughout his family and they'd end up in the prophet all because she refused to walk away after one night together. After publicly claiming him what else could he do other than make a declaration of his own. '' No Weasley, she's my girlfriend. Now if you don't mind can we hurry this along, we were in the middle of something before you interrupted us.'' Slowly Draco took a few steps in the direction of his father's study, assuming they'd both follow.

'' Harry you go with Malfoy and collect what we're here for.'' Ron seized the chance to get a few minutes alone with Hermione without an audience to overhear.

'' Will you be alright on your own Hermione?''

'' She won't be alone Malfoy.''

'' That's the problem.''

'' Don't worry Draco, I've always been able to knock Ronald on his arse easily enough.'' Her eyes never left the man she'd once foolish given her heart to, she knew better than to turn her back on the enemy and that's what he was now, a foe. As Draco's footsteps got quieter in the distance Hermione watched Ron turn a vulgar shade of scarlet, a colour she knew meant he was about to combust with anger. Counting down from ten she waited for another one of his childish outbursts, after five years he hadn't grown up at all, she only made it to seven before he erupted.

'' Seriously Mione? Are you fucking kidding me? Why are you really here with Malfoy, what's he got on you to make you say your dating?'' Blackmail, that's the answer, it made more sense in his mind than them actually being a couple.

Raising her eyebrows at his typically wrong conclusion Hermione shook her head, wondering if his boyhood hate left him prejudiced against everyone he didn't like or just Draco. '' Wow Ronald you never fail to surprise me, I told you I'm here because we're dating, but still you look for the worst in him. Is the idea of Draco wanting me so impossible for you to get your head around?''

'' He's a bloody death eater! He comes from a family of death eaters who loved nothing more than to kill and torture innocent people, people who are dead because of him and scum like him. If you're that hard up for a fuck I'll throw you a pity screw instead of you slumming it with that piece of….'' The sound of Hermione's palm hitting the side of his face echoed throughout the empty living room, she'd cut his foul mouth off.

* * *

Out of sight Harry pushed Malfoy up against a bottle green coloured wall, his wand pushing into the soft pale flesh of his neck. He wanted, needed to know Hermione wasn't being used or taking advantage of and knew force would work better than asking for the truth. '' You've got thirty seconds to tell me why she's really here Malfoy or I'll start cursing.''

Reacting quickly Draco shoved Harry backwards to see how much he enjoyed being pinned up against a wall, instead of jabbing his wand into his neck though he dug it deep into Potters thigh, near his balls. He refused to let anyone hold him against his will in his own house again. '' We already told you Potter, we're together not that it's any of your business and when did you start caring again? Hermione told me how you'd all turned your back on her, after everything she went through for you she deserved better than abandonment.''

Slamming Malfoy side wards Harry seized his chance to regain control of the situation, but hadn't counted on Draco being equally quick-witted. The pair of sparing men stared each other down in a never-ending corridor, their wands pointed squarely at one another, neither backing down. '' Now whose getting involved in things that have nothing to do with them Malfoy.''

'' Anything that causes Hermione pain or suffering is something to do with me from now on, I won't let you or Weasley hurt her any more than you already have.'' The woman was turning him inside out, he wasn't a man to proclaim his feelings, but here he stood sharing with the one person he wanted to know as little about him as possible.

Malfoys confession wavered Harry's resolve to punch him, he'd sounded sincere and a disturbing thought crossed his mind, Draco actually cares for Hermione. A ringing slap sobered them both up, for a second they continued to stare until they remembered they weren't the only pair left alone. Running along the wooden floored hallways Draco prayed Weasley hadn't laid a hand on Hermione because he knew just thinking about it that he wouldn't let him leave alive if he had. Stumbling into the eerily silent living room panting Draco cast his worried gaze over the scene, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw Weasley clutching his face. '' Are you alright Hermione?''

'' Please make him leave Draco.'' There was a shake in her voice that she hadn't meant for anyone to hear, she didn't want to Ron to know his words still cut her.

'' You heard her Weasley get the hell out of my house, you've got what you came for and some free gossip now leave! And take your sidekick with you.'' Draco left Hermione standing in what once was a living room, letting her calm herself down while he showed their unwelcome guests out. His mind racing, she'd hit an auror in his defence an auror and her ex-boyfriend. The closer he got to her the bigger her smile grew and it made his heart melt, pulling her into the safety of his arms he let her become a part of him. '' Do you trust me little witch?''

'' Yes.'' She couldn't explain why, but she did. All her adventures with Harry taught her one thing, one valuable life lesson she'd never forget, always trust your instincts and hers demanded Draco.

'' Good because whatever this is between me and you it's growing fast, we barely know each other, but I want you to know I'll do whatever it takes to make us work. This is all too fast its border line crazy really and I don't have a first clue about how to be in a relationship, I'll learn though, we can both learn as long as we trust each other. Everything will be okay little witch, we'll be okay.'' The words burst from his heart they'd been turning over in his mind since she'd kissed him, he had to say how he felt instead of giving her a physical display. He'd show her how he felt every day of his life if she let him, but she was a woman who deserved words, who deserved to know she was a man's everything.

'' I'm not worried, I made my mind up about you long before you even considered letting me be part of your life.'' Smugly Hermione smiled knowing he'd come around in the end, no one walked away from the kind of heat they made together. Once he'd shown her inside his soul she knew heat wasn't the reason she stayed, he'd trusted her with his heart and now owned hers in the process.

Flashing his sinful grin he gazed down at the curly-haired prize he dared to call his own. ''Grab your things then because we're going outside, you can help me with something, make sure you've got everything though because we won't be able to get back in afterwards.'' He more than wanted her part of his life, she was his new life, but the old one still clawed at him, something had to be done and he knew what.

'' Why won't we be able to get back in Draco, what are we doing?''

Gently he cupped her face in between both of his hands, tilting her head to kiss her lips to quiet her curious nature. '' You said you trusted me Hermione, so trust me and do what I ask.''

* * *

Flames flicked and licked up towards the sky, reaching for the clouds with their scorching hot tongues, a thick black barrier of smoke barred their path to the heavens. No one would ever buy Malfoy manor, he wasn't stupid he knew the house's past tainted it from having a new future, but the land it stood on could start over. Now he could start over without anything from his past existing to draw him back into darkness, he'd a second chance with Hermione and he wasn't letting it slip away. From a hillside with Hermione laid in his arms he watched the house the Malfoy's had lived in for century's burn to the ground, a sight he couldn't be happier about. Sweeping her curls to one side Draco kissed along the smooth line of her jaw, tilting her head Hermione gave him easy access to explore with his mouth. Frustrated by his teasing lips Hermione rose to her knees, turning to face him and settled herself in his lap with her legs locked around him. Spurred on by her body pressed firmly against his Draco tore away her jumper, revealing her creamy flesh to the night's sky. His fingers brushed her pert nipples through the lacy mesh of her bra while she made quick work of unbutton his shirt. Sliding it over his chiselled arms the silk material blanketed dry grass, her fingers traced every scar, and her mouth kissed the pain of each away. Removing the lace that hid her breasts from him Draco thumbed her nipples into taut peeks, cupping one while using his tongue to draw lazy circles around the other. Wiggling her hips Hermione felt him hard, pressing into her thigh, rolling them again she heard him moan into the valley between her breasts. In a clean swooping motion Draco flipped her onto her back, using her legs wrapped around him as leverage, sparking something that threatened to consume them both. Hungrily they clawed at each other's jeans, desperate to feel their flesh joining without clothes constricting them. Pinned to the ground on a blanket of discarded and unwelcome clothes Hermione surged her hips to meet his, wanting his cock inside her not just rubbing against her clit, driving her wild. Freeing her hands he reached down between her thighs, eager to see how wet for him she was, his fingers found her more than ready for him. Savouring the feel of pussy wrapping around his dick Draco slowly pushed his way inside, her tightness testing his self-control. Craving more of him Hermione looped her legs around his waist, the angle pulling him deeper as the rhythm of their bodies meeting built a steady pace. Moaning into the night Hermione couldn't stand him forceful thrusts for much longer, each swept across her sweet spot and her cervix in painful ecstasy. Clinging to him her nails dug into his pale flesh, calling to something primal in him, a need to claim her with his body in a lusty act of possession. He watched Hermione get pushed over the edge, her body alive with tingling nerves, clamping down on his cock he felt her orgasm push him to his own. Thrusting hard he bit down on his bottom lip as he spilled himself inside her, but still he called her name over and over with each jolt, making sure he filled her. Marking her as his own. Rolling to one side he pulled her with him, resting her against the wall of his chest, letting her catch her breath as he enjoyed simply holding her. '' Now I just have to find somewhere to stay.''

'' Funny you mention that, I happen to have a spare room free.'' Snuggled against the warmth of his body she knew a wall separating them wouldn't do, how could she not sleep in arms that held her so lovingly every night?

'' Mmm do you? I was hoping you suggest something along those lines, except I'll be sleeping where ever you are little witch.'' Under the watchful eyes of the stars Draco entwined his fingers with Hermione's, their bodies lay tangled together as their life had just become.

 **Authors note: Well, that's the end of this three part mini story sadly. I always get sad when I post the final chapter of anything. Naturally a happy ending :p I can't write anything else if I tried I'm a hopeless romantic.**

 **Really hope you enjoyed reading this even if it's only short, I'd really appericate reviews (Yes I'm on my knee's begging lol) can't blame a girl for wanting to know what people think. Anyway.**

 **Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

 **Kisses xox**


End file.
